


Inevitable

by BloodyScars



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScars/pseuds/BloodyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“S-Scott please. I need you. I know you don't want to be with me but please come help me. The door locked. I can't get out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Cute, short and fluffy Scisaac fic. I've never actually written Scisaac before i'm more of a Sterek girl. I enjoyed writing it more than I anticipated. I think I might start doing more. This idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. It's currently unedited.

“S-Scott please. I need you. I know you don’t want to be with me but please come help me. The door locked. I can’t get out.”

“Isaac. Where are you? I’ll come and get you?” Scott asked in a rushed tone. 

“I’m on the fourth floor in the janitors closet. Please hurry” Scott could hear the panic in Isaac’s voice. He ran, as fast as he could up the four flights of stairs. He couldn’t concentrate on anything but his footsteps thudding against the floor. He wrenched open the janitors door and crouched next to Isaac. 

“I’m here Isaac, I’m here” The younger boy cowered away from Scott. 

“no. Please stop. Dad please don’t hurt me”

“Isaac. It’s me, it’s Scott. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise”

“Scott?” Isaac’s big innocent eyes looked up at Scott. 

“It’s me” Scott replied. 

“Scott” He whispered and fell into the other boys arms. “you came” 

“of course I came. I’ll always come for you” Scott stroked the taller boys hair. 

Isaac chuckled softly. “That sounded wrong” he murmured. 

Scott narrowed his eyes in confusion. “What do you m- oh....” He said, a small smile on his face as he went over what he just said. Scott pulled the curly haired boy up. “How are you feeling now?” He asked the feeling of concern lacing his voice. 

“Can we just get out of this closet?” He begged. 

“Of course” Scott replied tugging on Isaac’s hand. 

Isaac leant against the wall while Scott stood a meter away from him giving him some space to breath. He admired Isaac’s lanky figure. He liked the other boy was taller then him. He liked how a few of his front curls fell over his forehead when he leaned forward. He liked how when Isaac looks at him he gets butterflies in his belly. 

“I’m all good now” Isaac murmured. “thanks for getting me out Scott” 

“Why did you call me?” Scott wondered. “Why didn’t you call Erica or Boyd?” 

“Because…I just…I knew you’d come straight away. That you would be fast” Isaac said looking at his feet. 

Scott took a step towards him and slipped his hand around his waist. “I’m sorry” he whispered, his arms tightening around the boys waist as he buried his head into Isaac’s neck. 

“What are you sorry for?” Isaac asked taken aback by the affection Scott was showing him. 

“For being a dick. For making you feel like you were nothing because you’re not nothing you’re the most important person in the world” Scotts head was no longer buried into Isaac’s neck instead he was now looking into Isaac’s eyes, his head was tilted up due to Isaac’s height. He brushed his thumb over Isaac’s cheek and Isaac leaned into the hand that was cupping his cheek.

“I want to be with you” Scott told him softly. “I know before I said I didn’t but I was so scared. I’m scared that you’ll get sick of me but Isaac all I’ve wanted was to be with you and I’m-“ 

“Please don’t apologise again” Isaac replied. Isaac ran his hair through Scott’s hair and left his hand at the nape of Scott’s neck. “I want to be with you too”

“So you’ll be my boyfriend?” Scott asked a smile beginning to stretch across his face. 

“obviously” Isaac replied pressing his lips to Scott. The warmth that filled him when his lips touched Scott’s was incredible the fact that something so simple could have such an effect on him. The taste of Scott’s lips was addicting, he only wanted to taste more. The moan he heard when he bit Scott’s lip was unforgettable and he only wanted to hear it again and again. The sweet and pure pleasure that Isaac got from one teenage boy was undeniable and the love he felt for him was inevitable.


End file.
